No Surprise
by Pseudonymagne
Summary: This takes place in an AU where Ana is the current guardian of Jesus and Mariana, and the two aren't familiar with any of the Fosters except for Lena. Fate happens and they will cross paths, but in one of the worst ways possible.
1. Chapter 1

No Surprise-Chapter 1

This takes place in an AU where Ana is the current guardian of Jesus and Mariana, and the two aren't familiar with any of the Fosters except for Lena.

Disclaimer: The Fosters is owned by ABC Family, not me.

* * *

Jesus's P.O.V.

6:00 AM- the time I usually get up for school. I lay in bed for 5 minutes more until Mariana knocked on my door and told me to get up. I went through my morning routine robotically- freshened up, ate whatever I can find in the fridge (which was eggs and bread), and took my mediation. I heard Mariana come from the bathroom, walk down the stairs, and enter the kitchen.  
"Did you find anything to eat today?" She asked me.  
"Barely. There's some bread and a couple of eggs left in the fridge. I tried leaving some for you to eat, but I don't know what Mom can find," I responded.  
"This is getting ridiculous now," Mariana started, "Every morning we're scraping the fridge for food. It gets frustrating not being able to eat full meals because Mom's spending more of the money she earns on getting high than she does for our food. She had two teenagers and herself to feed."  
"I mean, we could maybe get jobs and start helping to put food on the table."  
"Jesus, don't you understand that Mom's addiction is not good for us? I'm so close to calling child services."  
"Yea but then we'll be put in the system and who knows what will happen to us then. We might get put into a bad family or we might even be separated!" I said this as Mom trudged into the kitchen. Mariana and I settled down as Mom opened the fridge and saw the lack of groceries in it.  
"Did you guys eat all of the food?" Mom questioned us. I answered, "All that we can find, which isn't much." Mom glared at me with red eyes and sniffles. Mariana and I exchanged looks of shock.  
"Are you high this early already?" Mariana asked Mom, already knowing the answer.  
"Why are you raising your voice at me? And don't you two have somewhere to be?" Mom retaliated.  
"Whatever. Let's go, Jesus. Mom obviously wants some alone time with her drugs so let's walk to school."  
Mom noticeably got tense, then snapped at Mariana, "Listen here, I work hard to support the three of us while battling an addiction. I'm trying my best while you two don't really help. It's not easy, you know." Mariana clenched her teeth and yelled, "Well it would be easier for all of us if you weren't so dumb and you wouldn't have started taking smack in the first place!" Immediately succeeding Mariana's comment was a slap from Mom across Mariana's face. Mariana stood still for a second, then ran out of the house. I followed her out the door. This became a regular occurrence. An argument between Mom and one of us, somebody gets struck, and we end up storming out of the house. Threadbare.

* * *

Hang in there- it gets better, trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

No Surprise- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Fosters is owned by ABC Family, not me.

* * *

Jesus's P.O.V.

When we got to school, we acted like nothing drastic happened 15 minutes prior. Mariana made an attempt at hiding the palm print on her face by adjusting her lengthy bangs to fall in front of it.  
I told her, "It's not that bad. No one's gonna notice. And it will go away soon." She just frowned at me walked over to Lexi. I walked over to my locker, opened it, and found a note placed randomly upon my things. It read:  
_Hit me up- Kelsey_  
I found this weird, since I never spoke to Kelsey, but out of curiosity I went looking for her. I found her talking to a girl, and I asked to speak to her alone.  
"What did you need?" I asked her quickly, since homeroom was in a few minutes.  
"You have ADHD, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"I'm sure you have a little extra pills you can lend me, right?" I was astonished by this. I didn't even know her, yet she thought she can get my meds.  
"No. Not ever." I answered.  
"Come on, please? I'll even pay you for it, $25 per pop." That's a lot of money, but I cannot stoop to being a drug dealer.  
"I said 'no'."  
She rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Mariana quizzed, as she was now back for homeroom.  
"Kelsey was trying to get pills from me as if I was a drug dealer or something."  
"Did she offer you money?"  
"Yeah but that doesn't mak-"  
"Why didn't you exchange?" Mariana practically yelled out.  
"Because," I leaned in closer and stated in a hushed but stern tone, "that's illegal."  
"It's illegal if you get caught." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Mariana's mouth. The bell rang and we went through the school day.

* * *

Mariana and I got back home after school to find a man we'd hope to never see again.  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Mariana asked. My Mom and Dad split years ago because of Mom's then newly-started addiction. He just left one morning when we were 9. All of his belongings were gone, and he only left divorce papers on the kitchen counter. Mom told us it was because he didn't love any longer.  
"Mariana! Jesus! Look at you two. You've both grown so much." He gushed.  
"What are you doing here?" Mariana reiterated.  
"I'm here to talk to your mother about taking custody of you two. I know I haven't seen you guys in years, but you're better off living with me then you are with her."  
"Didn't you not want us? Mom even won the custody battle for both of us versus you. " I inputted.  
"Did she tell you that? She kicked me out of the house for not agreeing with her lifestyle of cocaine and weed."  
"Keep on lying," Mom said to Dad as she was entering the room, "You just keep on lying."  
"We're going to settle this dispute, once and for all at court. You are not safe for Mariana and Jesus. Are you even feeding the two?" Dad demanded. Mom looked at me and Mariana. "Go to your room. Both of you." She decreed.  
We walked up the stairs and into our shared bedroom, which we've pretty much outgrown. I left the door open to a mere crack. We sat in absolute silence, straining to hear what our parents were saying. It began with what were seemingly mumbles to yelling to the banging of objects being thrown to Mom sobbing and storming up the stairs. Mariana and I still did not say a word to each other, and we remained somber.


End file.
